


A Wintertale

by redangeleve



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Childbirth, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: Nachdem Thranduil im Frühling fortgegangen war, steht er in einer stürmischen Winternacht plötzlich in anderen Umständen vor Bards Tür.





	A Wintertale

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [A Wintertale (Translation)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12236163) by [redangeleve](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve)



> Die Charaktere gehören Tolkin und mir gehört einzig und allein die Idee zur Geschichte.

A Wintertale 

 

Es hatte nach einem milden Winter ausgesehen. Der erste Frost war erst Mitte Dezember aufgetreten und bis kurz vor Weihnachten fielen nur dann und wann ein paar vereinzelte Schneeflocken vom Himmel, doch an den Festtagen war die Kälte dann doch noch mit aller Macht über Thal hereingebrochen. Am Tag schneite es so stark, dass man kaum die Hand vor Augen sehen konnte und in der Nacht fielen die Temperaturen immer weit unter den Gefrierpunkt. Erst zur Jahreswende schien sich das Wetter zu beruhigen, die Schneefälle hörten auf und die Nächte waren nicht mehr ganz so eisig, so dass man die Schönheit der verschneiten Landschaft in vollen Zügen genießen konnte. Die Menschen wagten sich wieder ins Freie und gingen ihren Geschäften nach, der Lange See war an einigen Stellen so weit zugefroren, dass sich die Kinder hinaus aufs Eis zum Spielen wagten und der Einsame Berg schien unter seiner weißen Decke friedlich zu schlafen. Seit Wochen war nicht ein einziger Zwerg in der Stadt gesehen worden. 

Das neue Jahr war nicht mal eine Woche alt, als die Winteridylle ein Ende nahm. Den ganzen Tag über war das Wetter eigenartig gewesen. Die Wolken hingen tief und die Temperaturen stiegen zum ersten Mal seit Wochen so weit über den Gefrierpunkt, dass der Schnee auf den Straßen sich in eine matschige Pampe verwandelte. Dann am Abend begann der Sturm. Heftige Windböen peitschten den Eisregen durch die Straßen von Thal, rüttelten an den Fensterläden und drangen durch alle Ritzen. Sorgsam kontrollierte Bard alle Fenster und Türen, bevor er sich an das wärmende Kaminfeuer setzte. Es war bereits spät und die Kinder schliefen in ihren Betten, doch wie so oft konnte Bard keine Ruhe finden. Die Bürde der Verantwortung für seine Familie und sein Volk lasteten schwer auf seinen Schultern. Zwar hatte er sich inzwischen damit arrangiert, dass sie ihn zu ihrem Bürgermeister gewählt hatten, doch die vielen kleinen Sorgen und Nöte seiner Untertanen hielt ihn oft vom Schlafen ab. Schrill heulte der Sturm an seiner Haustür vorbei und warf die gefrorenen Wassertropfen an die Scheiben und nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht war Bard froh darüber, diesen Winter in einem Haus verbringen zu können. 

XXXXXX

Im letzten Jahr, kurz nach dem Krieg, wären die Menschen vermutlich erfroren, wenn die Elben nicht da gewesen wären. Die Zwerge waren zu beschäftigt durch den Verlust ihres Königs und die Wiedereroberung des Königreichs unter dem Berg gewesen, um sich um die Belange der Menschen zu kümmern, doch Thranduil und seine Männer hatten die Menschen nicht vergessen. Da von der Stadt Thal fast nur Ruinen übrig waren, errichteten die Elben Zelte für die Überlebenden, in denen sie einigermaßen geschützt den Winter überdauern konnten. Der Elbenkönig selbst trug Sorge dafür, dass sie mit Essen und Trinken und dem Nötigsten von allem versorgt waren, um die harte Zeit zu überdauern und dann, als sich das Wetter nach Monaten aus Eis und Schnee endlich besserte, halfen die Elben den Menschen die Stadt wieder aufzubauen. Bard als Bürgermeister war einer der ersten gewesen, die in eines der steinernen Häuser einziehen konnte. Zwar hatte er protestiert, da er die Alten und Kranken zuerst versorgt wissen wollte, doch seinen Kindern zu Liebe hatte er schließlich zugestimmt, doch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Thranduil, der es sich nicht nehmen ließ die Arbeiten zu beaufsichtigen, in das Gästezimmer zog. Es konnte schließlich nicht angehen, dass der Elbenkönig auf einem Lager in einem Zelt schlief, während Bard in einem warmen Bett vor dem Kamin nächtigte. 

Zu seiner Verwunderung hatte Thranduil ohne viel Federlesen eingewilligt. Am Anfang war es eine eigenartige Wohngemeinschaft gewesen. Allein die Tatsache, Tauriel auf der Schwelle des Gästezimmers wachend vorzufinden, wenn Bard morgens ins Bad ging, war mehr als seltsam und auch Sigrids Gesicht verriet eine deutliche Spannung, wenn Thranduil zwischen ihnen das karge Frühstück einnahm. Bain verbrachte nicht mehr Zeit daheim, als unbedingt nötig, nur Tilda schien mit der Situation mehr als zufrieden. Wann immer Thranduil im Haus war, folgte ihm das kleine Mädchen überall hin und bestürmte ihn mit Fragen. Und obwohl Bard versuchte sie fernzuhalten und ihr einzuschärfen, den Elbenkönig in Ruhe zu lassen, traf er seine Tochter immer wieder in Thranduils Nähe an, doch eigenartiger Weise schien dies den Elbenkönig nicht zu stören. Mit der Zeit wurde der Umgang miteinander weniger förmlich, die Gespräche wurden entspannter und irgendwann war es selbstverständlich, den Herrscher Lasgalens ohne seine formellen Gewänder und die Krone am Küchentisch über seine Papiere gebeugt vorzufinden. Tatsächlich genoss es Bard den anderen Mann bei sich wohnen zu haben und nicht selten saßen sie, wenn die Kinder abends im Bett waren, bis tief in die Nacht am Kamin und unterhielten sich über dieses und jenes. Auch Tauriel schien den Menschen inzwischen so weit zu trauen, dass sie nicht länger nachts Wache auf Thranduils Türschwelle im ersten Stock hielt, sondern auf der Küchenbank im Erdgeschoss schlief.

Bard wusste nicht mehr, wann es geschehen war, dass sie die Grenze überschritten hatten, die Verbündete von Freunden trennte, doch er erinnerte sich noch genau daran, wann sie einander geküsst hatten. Es war an einem Abend am Kamin gewesen und er hatte definitiv zu viel getrunken, als sich Thranduil plötzlich zu ihm herüberbeugte und seine Lippen mit den seinen bedeckte. Zuerst war Bard überrascht gewesen, dann geschockt und schließlich hatte er Gefallen an diesem Kuss gefunden. Zu lange hatte er auf jegliche Art der Beziehung verzichtet, hatte einzig und allein für seine Kinder gelebt, so dass die Avancen des Elbenkönigs alles andere als unwillkommen waren. In dieser Nacht blieb es bei dem einen Kuss, doch weitere folgten, stets im Dunkel der Nacht, in der Abgeschiedenheit von Thranduils Zimmer oder an einem anderen Ort, an dem sie den Blicken der anderen Menschen und Elben entzogen waren. Für Bard war es der schönste Frühling seit langem und er wünschte sich insgeheim, dass er niemals enden möge, doch dann kam der Tag, an dem die Arbeit der Elben in Thal vollbracht war und sie in ihr eigenes Königreich zurückkehren mussten und somit auch Bard Abschied von Thranduil nahm. Er werde an ihn denken, versprach der Elbenkönig und nach dem Rechten in Thal sehen, sobald es seine Pflichten zu lassen würden und Bard versprach im Gegenzug ihn mit den Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt auf dem Laufenden zu halten und sein Zimmer für ihn bereitzuhalten, wann immer er nach Thal kommen würde.

Doch Thranduil kam nicht zurück. Der Frühling verging und Bard wartete vergebens auf ein Wort seines Geliebten, dann kam der Sommer mit all seiner Pracht, doch immer noch keine Nachricht aus Lasgalen. Mehr als einmal schickte Bard einen Vogel mit Neuigkeiten aus der Stadt in den Grünwald, so wie er es versprochen hatte, doch eine Antwort bekam er nicht. Aus dem Sommer wurde Herbst und mehr als einmal stand Bard auf den nahen Hügeln und sah hinüber zum Wald Lasgalens, dessen Blätter sich gelb und braun verfärbten, doch kein Eldar kreuzte seinen Blick. Als dann schließlich der Winter hereinbrach, wusste Bard, dass er vergeblich wartete. Thranduil würde nicht zurückkommen und so ging Bard dazu über das zu tun, was er immer getan hatte seit seine Frau gestorben war, er lebte einzig und allein für seine Kinder.

XXXXXX

Seufzend nahm Bard den Kerzenleuchter vom Tisch, bevor er schließlich aufstand. Obwohl ihm noch immer tausend Gedanken durch den Kopf jagten, würde er nun zu Bett gehen. Es war spät und es brachte niemandem etwas, wenn er weiter grübelte. Doch gerade, als er einen Fuß auf die Treppe zum Obergeschoss setzte, klopfte es an der Haustür. Bard stutzte Wer konnte das sein, mitten in der Nacht und bei diesem Sturm? Kein Mensch würde sich bei dem Wetter vor die Tür wagen, es sei denn es handelte sich um einen Notfall. Rasch durchquerte er den Raum und entriegelte die Haustür. Obwohl er nicht an einen Überfall glaubte, öffnete er die Tür erst einen Spalt breit, um hinauszusehen. Vor Überraschung hätte er um ein Haar den Kerzenleuchter in seiner Hand fallen gelassen, als er erkannte, wer draußen stand. Obwohl die Elbin die Kapuze ihres Umhangs wegen des Wetters ins Gesicht gezogen hatte, erkannte Bard sie sofort. „Tauriel?“ fragte Bard verwirrt. „Was tut Ihr hier um diese Zeit?“

„Es tut mir leid Euch zu stören“, gab die Elbin zurück. „Aber ich wusste nicht, wo wir sonst hin sollten. Er schafft es nicht mehr bis zum Palast.“

Bard verstand kein Wort. „Wer? Was ist passiert?“

Statt einer Antwort deutete Tauriel hinter sich, wo ein halbes Dutzend Wachen um ein Pferd herum standen und dem Reiter vorsichtig aus dem Sattel halfen. Trotz des Sturmes und der Dunkelheit gab es keinen Zweifel, um wen es sich bei dem Reiter handelte.

„Ist er verletzt?“ fragte Bard auf einen Schlag außer sich vor Sorge und wollte schon hinüber eilen, um nach dem Elbenkönig zu sehen, als ihn Tauriels Worte in der Bewegung erstarren ließen. „Nein, er bekommt ein Kind.“

„Was?!“ In einer Mischung aus Schock und Unglauben drehte sich Bard zu der Elbin um. 

„Wir dachten, es sei noch genug Zeit, als wir in Rhûn losritten. Der Heiler hatte gesagt, das Kind würde nicht vor dem nächsten Vollmond kommen, doch dann schlug das Wetter um und wir kamen nicht so schnell voran, wie gedacht“, erklärte Tauriel dem fassungslosen Menschen, während Thranduil, gestützt von zwei seiner Wachen, hinüber zum Haus taumelte. „Als dann vor drei Stunden die Wehen einsetzten, wussten wir, dass wir einen Unterschlupf suchen mussten, deshalb sind wir hier.“

Obwohl sich sein Verstand weigerte, das Gehörte zu glauben, konnte Bared jetzt, da der Elbenkönig näher in den Lichtschein der Kerzen kam sehen, dass Tauriel die Wahrheit gesprochen hatte. Seine Gewänder schafften es kaum, die Wölbung seines Bauches zu verbergen und sein Gang war breitbeinig und schwerfällig im Gegensatz zu den sonst so leichtfüßigen Bewegungen der Elben. Der Umhang triefte genau wie der der anderen Elben vor Nässe und sein Gesicht unter der Kapuze war erschreckend blass.

Bard konnte es nicht verhindern, dass sein Mund offen stand, als die Wachen Thranduil an ihm vorbei ins Innere des Hauses geleiteten. Einer von ihnen trug einen leuchtenden Stein, ein Elbenlicht, bei sich, so dass ein schwaches Leuchten nun das Erdgeschoss erhellte. „Er muss sich hinlegen“, bedrängte Tauriel den Menschen vor sich, um ihn aus seiner Starre zu reißen. „Er ist sehr schwach.“

„Natürlich.“ So unwirklich ihm die Situation auch vorkam, schaffte es Bard schließlich doch, sich zusammen zu reißen und den Elbenkriegern den Weg zum Gästezimmer zu zeigen. Die Stufen ins Obergeschoss schienen die reinste Tortur für den Elbenkönig zu sein, denn es gelang ihm kaum die Steigung zu erklimmen und seine Beine waren zittrig, als sie endlich den Treppenabsatz erreichten. Während seine Wachen Thranduil dabei halfen, den nassen Umhang und die Gewänder auszuziehen, bis er nicht mehr als seine Unterkleider am Leib trug, und ihn ins Bett legten, entzündete Bard die Laterne, so dass der Raum von einem angenehmen, warmen Licht durchflutet wurde. Alles sah noch genau so aus, wie Thranduil es vor Monaten verlassen hatte, denn obwohl Bard irgendwann die Hoffnung auf seine Rückkehr aufgegeben hatte, hatte er es doch nicht übers Herz gebracht, den Raum zu verändern. 

Nachdem ihre Arbeit getan war, zogen sich die Wachen respektvoll zurück, nur Tauriel blieb bei ihrem König, richtete die Kissen unter seinem Rücken und sorgte dafür, dass er es bequem hatte, während Bard einige Meter entfernt stand. Ohne es zu wollen, haftete sein Blick am Gesicht des Elbenkönigs, erkannte die Erschöpfung und den Schmerz und auch Thranduils Augen waren unverwandt auf den Menschen vor sich gerichtet, bis er sich schließlich abwandte und einige elbische Worte mit Tauriel wechselte. Es war ihr anzusehen, dass sie nicht glücklich mit den Befehlen war, die sie gerade erhalten hatte, dennoch zog sich die rothaarige Elbin gehorsam zurück.

Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss gefallen war, wandte sich Thranduil an sein menschliches Gegenüber. „Es tut mir leid“, begann er leise. „Ich wollte nicht, dass du es so erfährst.“

„Es muss dir nicht leid tun“, entgegnete Bard kühl. „Du bist mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig.“ Auch wenn es Bard schmerzte es zuzugeben, so war es doch die Wahrheit. Er hatte kein Anrecht auf Thranduil ebenso wenig wie der Elbenkönig auf ihn, dennoch hatte er gehofft, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war, das über das rein körperliche hinausging. Er hatte gedacht, dass er Thranduil etwas bedeutete, doch scheinbar hatte er sich geirrt, denn wie sonst war es zu verstehen, dass der Eldar nun in diesem Zustand war?

„Doch das bin ich“, fuhr Thranduil fort. „So lange bin ich ohne ein Wort fortgeblieben, doch ich wollte nicht ...“ Der Rest des Satzes blieb ungesagt, denn just in diesem Moment verzog sich das Gesicht des Elbenkönigs und ein Schmerzenslaut erkämpfte sich den Weg über seine Lippen, während er unbewusst die Hände in das Laken unter sich krallte. 

Bevor er wusste, was er tat, war Bard an seiner Seite. „Nicht sprechen“, sagte er leise, während er beruhigend über die Schultern des Elben strich. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Du musst dich auf das Kind konzentrieren.“ Der Elbenkönig nickte verbissen, während er sich durch die Wehe kämpfte, dann flaute der Schmerz ab und Thranduils Körper begann sich wieder zu entspannen.

„Es wird nicht mehr lange dauern“, stellte er fest. „Das Wasser ist während des Ritts auf dem Pferd gebrochen und ich kann den Druck nach unten bereits fühlen, aber ich werde deine Hilfe brauchen.“

„Meine Hilfe?“ fragte Bard alarmiert.

„Tauriel ist noch jung, sie hat noch nie eine Geburt erlebt, doch du hast bereits Kinder“, stellte Thranduil das Offensichtliche fest.

„Die meine Frau auf die Welt gebracht hat, nicht ich“, entgegnete Bard entrüstet.

„Aber du warst dabei, oder nicht?“ gab der Elbenkönig zurück.

In einer hilflosen Geste zuckte Bard die Schultern. „Sicher, aber ich habe nicht mehr getan, als ihre Hand zu halten. Alles andere war das Werk der Hebamme.“

„Du wirst wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn die Zeit da ist“, erwiderte Thranduil mit einem Vertrauen, das Bard nicht wirklich nachvollziehen konnte. Dann stöhnte der Elbenkönig erneut auf, als ihn die nächste Wehe überrollte. In dem Versuch sich an das zu erinnern, was seiner Frau bei Tildas Geburt geholfen hatte, zog Bard den Rücken des Elben an seine Brust und presste fest auf zwei Punkte rechts und links der Wirbelsäule, bis die Wehe abflaute. 

„Danke“, keuchte Thranduil, als er wieder zu Atem kam. „Das tut gut.“

„Es mag eine Weile her sein, aber ein bisschen weiß ich noch“, erwiderte Bard nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz. In diesem Moment kam Tauriel zurück in das Zimmer. In der Hand hielt sie eine große Schüssel dampfendes Wasser und einen Stapel weißer Tücher. Obwohl sie äußerlich ruhig war, konnte Bard deutlich sehen, dass die Elbin mit der Situation überfordert war. Mit einem Angriff von Orks konnte sie umgehen, aber einer königlichen Geburt beizuwohnen, machte sie mehr als unsicher.

„Sagt den Männern, dass sie ein Auge auf meine Kinder haben sollen“, sagte Bard zu ihr, da ihm gerade eingefallen war, dass die Kinder in den Zimmern nebenan schliefen und jederzeit in den Raum platzen konnten. „Dann legt ein scharfes Messer für einige Minuten in kochendes Wasser und bringt es mir ohne die Schneide zu berühren.“

Die Elbin nickte und verschwand mit einem letzten Blick auf ihren König, der von einer neuen Wehe erfasst wurde, eilig durch die Tür. Bei den Göttern, die Kontraktionen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen. Es blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit. Erneut presste Bard abwechselnd auf die Druckpunkte auf Thranduils Rücken, bis die Wehe vorbei war, dann legte er den Elben vorsichtig in die Kissen zurück. „Ich muss sehen, wie weit die Geburt vorangeschritten ist“, erklärte er Thranduil während er ein wenig befangen, die Bettdecke zurückschlug.

„Mach was nötig ist“, erwiderte der Elbenkönig schwer atmend. „Es ist ja nicht so, als ob du mich noch nie gesehen hättest.“

Tatsächlich hatten sie mehr als einmal einander beígewohnt, doch das war in diesem Moment das letzte, woran Bard dachte, als er das Untergewand des Elben hochschob und die Beine auseinander drückte. Damals, als er es erfahren hatte, war er geschockt und fasziniert zugleich darüber gewesen, dass einige Sindarin-Elben über beide Geschlechter verfügten und es war ihm wie ein Wunder erschienen, doch jetzt fragte er sich, ob es nicht eher ein Fluch war, als er das empfindliche Fleisch begutachtete. Das erste was er sah war Blut, viel Blut, welches das Laken unter dem Elben durchtränkt und dessen Scham und Oberschenkel so stark verschmiert hatte, dass Bard zuerst nicht sah wonach er suchte, doch dann erfasste Thranduil eine neue Wehe und der Mensch wusste genau, woran er war. 

„Du hast es fast geschafft“, sagte er an den Elbenkönig gewandt, welcher nachdem die Wehe abflaute, zitternd in den Kissen lag. „Man kann schon fast die Haare sehen.“

„Ich befürchte, ich kann nicht mehr“, keuchte Thranduil erschöpft. „Ich bin so müde.“

„Nein, du kannst noch“, machte Bard dem anderen Mann Mut. „Du bist ein Krieger, schon vergessen? Im Kampf kannst du auch nicht aufgeben.“

Gequält schloss der Elbenkönig die Augen. „Nur eine kleine Pause, etwas ausruhen.“

„Du kannst dich ausruhen, wenn das Baby da ist, das verspreche ich dir. Jetzt musst du erst einmal stark sein. Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, dann presst du.“

Thranduils Gesicht sprach bereits von dem aufflammenden Schmerz, doch noch wehrte er sich dagegen. „Bard, bitte ...“

„Pressen, los!“ befahl der Mensch brüsk.

Gehorsam spannte der Elbenkönig seine Muskeln an. Die Fersen fest in die Matratze gestemmt, die Hände in das Laken gekrallt, presste er so fest er konnte, bis die Wehe nachließ. „Großartig“, lobte Bard den Elben. „Gleich noch mal.“

Eine weitere Wehe bahnte sich an und erneut versuchte Thranduil alles, um das Kind aus sich herauszutreiben. Der Druck auf sein Becken stieg ins Unermessliche, so dass er glaubte auseinander zu reißen. Ein Wimmern entkam Thranduil Lippen, als er die Spannung nicht mehr halten konnte und erneut in die Kissen sank. Aufmerksam sah Bard nach oben in das Gesicht des Elben. Thranduil war vollkommen nassgeschwitzt. Das Haar vorhin klamm von Regen und Wind, klebte ihm nun am geröteten Gesicht und sein Körper zitterte vor Erschöpfung und Schmerz. „Du machst das wunderbar“, versuchte Bard den Elben zu ermutigen. „Nur noch ein paar Mal und es ist geschafft.“

Die Wehen kamen jetzt fast ohne Pause und obwohl Thranduil glaubte, jeden Moment in Stücke gerissen zu werden, kämpfte er sich erneut hoch. Den Kopf auf die Brust gepresst, legte er all seine verbliebene Kraft in den Druck. „Es kommt, es kommt!“ hörte er Bard rufen, doch er war zu sehr in sich gekehrt, um die Bedeutung dessen zu erfassen, was der Mensch sagte. Ein letztes Mal noch nahm er all seine Reserven zusammen und presste so stark, dass der Druck übermächtig wurde und er es nicht verhindern konnte, dass ein Schrei seiner Kehle entkam. Dann merkte er, wie etwas aus ihm hinaus glitt und der Druck war mit einem mal fort.

„Der Kopf ist da!“ informierte ihn Bard aufgeregt, als Thranduil sich gerade entspannen wollte. „Nur noch einmal pressen. Ich schwöre, es ist das letzte Mal.“

Das Gefühl war anders, als Thranduil dieses Mal seine Muskeln spannte, doch es schmerzte nichtsdestotrotz, dann war es vorbei. Ein Seufzen entschlüpfte mit dem nächsten Atemzug seinen Lungen und endlich wagte es Thranduil die Augen zu öffnen, als er leise Laute, wie die einer Katze hörte, die sich jedoch unmittelbar steigerten, bis sie dem unverkennbaren Schreien eines Neugeborenen entsprachen.

Einen Moment blieb er einfach liegen, zu erschöpft um sich zu rühren, während Bard das Kind säuberte und dabei leise mit ihm sprach, dann hob er den Kopf und sein Blick wanderte nach unten, dort wo zwischen seinen noch immer aufgestellten Beinen, Bard gerade dabei war aufzustehen. In seinen Armen hielt er ein Bündel aus weichen Tüchern, welches er mit einem wissenden Lächeln dem Elben entgegen streckte. „Es ist ein Junge“, beantwortete Bard die unausgesprochene Frage in Thranduils Augen. „Und es ist alles dran, soweit ich sehen konnte.“

„Meinen Glückwunsch, mein König.“ Erst jetzt fiel Thranduil auf, dass Tauriel wieder den Raum betreten hatte. Er hatte sie nicht kommen hören, doch an dem auffallend blassen Gesicht der Elbin konnte er ablesen, dass sie genug von dem Geschehen mitbekommen hatte. „Danke“, hauchte er matt, dann streckte er seine zittrigen Hände aus und Bard legte das Bündel geradewegs in seine Arme. Auf den ersten Blick war das Kind rosig und gesund. Sein Gesicht war von den Strapazen der Geburt gezeichnet und es quäkte ungehalten, bis der Elbenkönig sein Gewand beiseite schob und es an die Brust legte. Auf einen Schlag war es still.

Überrascht zog Bard die Augenbrauen hoch während er die letzten Reste der Nachgeburt in ein Tuch einschlug. „Was hast du gedacht, wie es trinkt?“ flüsterte Thranduil mit rauer Stimme. 

„Ich weiß es nicht“, gab Bard zu, idem er seine Hände in der Schüssel mit Wasser wusch, welche Tauriel gebracht hatte. „Aber es ergibt Sinn. Hast du dir mit dem Vater schon einen Namen für das Kind überlegt?“

„Nein, dafür hatte ich noch nicht die Gelegenheit“, entgegnete der Eldar, während er ganz automatisch über den winzigen Kopf des Kindes streichelte. „Aber vielleicht möchte der Vater ja jetzt einen Vorschlag machen.“

Verwirrt sah Bard den Elben an. „Ist es eine deiner Wachen? Soll ich ihn zu dir bringen?“

In einer Mischung aus Belustigung und Verletztheit sah Thranduil den Menschen an. „Nein, keine Wache. Ich dachte, du müsstest es verstehen, aber scheinbar habe ich mich geirrt.“

Ungehalten legte Bard die Stirn in Falten. „Was muss ich verstehen? Sprich nicht in Rätseln mit mir, sondern sag es mir einfach.“

„Du bist der Vater meines Sohnes“, sagte Thranduil simpel

„Was?!“ entfuhr es Bard entgeistert.

„Ich wusste es erst, als ich wieder in Lasgalen war“, erklärte der Eldar. „Natürlich wollte ich es dir sagen, doch die Schwangerschaft war nicht leicht für mich. Ich konnte kaum etwas bei mir behalten, hatte Blutungen und Ohnmachtsanfälle und war lange ans Bett gefesselt. Unzählige Briefe habe ich begonnen, doch es schien mir nicht recht, wenn du es so erfahren hättest. Wäre nicht dieser Vorfall in Rhûn gewesen, hätte ich den Grünwald niemals verlassen dürfen, doch Legolas weilt schon lange jenseits des Anduin und ein Diplomat hätte nichts ausrichten können. Die Heiler waren dagegen, doch ich bin trotzdem gereist und jetzt sieh, wohin es mich gebracht hat.“

Bard hatte den Redeschwall des Elben nur mit einem Ohr mitbekommen. Wie erstarrt sah er hinunter auf das winzige Baby, welches Thranduil an seine Brust hielt. Dunkle Haare bedeckten das Köpfchen und sprachen dafür, dass der Elbenkönig die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. „Mein Sohn“, wiederholte Bard Thranduils Worte mechanisch.

„Dein Sohn“, bestätigte der Elbenkönig erneut. Er nahm das Kind, das inzwischen aufgehört hatte zu trinken, vorsichtig von seiner Brust und hielt es dem Menschen entgegen. Behutsam, als sei es aus Glas, nahm Bard das Baby entgegen und betrachtete es genauer. Der Knabe schlief jetzt, so dass das kleine Gesichtchen nicht länger angespannt war, sondern glatt und ruhig. Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, hatte es tatsächlich ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit Bain kurz nach seiner Geburt. Tilda und Sigrid kamen eher nach ihrer Mutter und waren als Babys kahl mit runden Köpfen gewesen, doch Bain war zart und feingliedrig gewesen und hatte eine Menge dunkler Haare gehabt, so wie der kleine Mann in seinen Armen. 

Bei den Göttern, was würden die Kinder dazu sagen, wenn sie davon erfuhren? Obwohl Thranduil während der Geburt sehr tapfer gewesen war, grenzte es trotzdem an einem Wunder, dass sie von den Geschehnissen nichts mitbekommen hatten, doch irgendwann würde der Morgen kommen und was dann? In Bards Kopf rotierten die Gedanken, so dass er sich erst einmal auf die Bettkante setzen musste. Noch immer ruhte sein Blick auf dem Kind in seinen Armen, als er schließlich fragte: „Was machen wir jetzt?“

„Schlafen wäre eine Option“, entgegnete Thranduil und als Bard den Blick hob, wurde er wieder gewahr, wie erschöpft der Elbenkönig aussah. Kein Wunder, hatte er doch gerade eine anstrengende Geburt hinter sich. Während Bard das Kind gehalten hatte, war Tauriel schweigend dazu getreten und hatte ohne viel Aufhebens die beschmutzten Laken entfernt und gegen neue ausgetauscht, bevor sie den Raum wieder verlassen hatte. Eigentlich hätte Thranduil auch ein Bad nötig gehabt, doch es war eindeutig, dass er dafür zu entkräftet war. „Du hast recht“, erwiderte Bard daher, während er das Kind neben den Elbenkönig auf das Bett legte. „Dein Körper braucht Ruhe.“

„Du siehst aus, als ob du ebenfalls ein wenig die Augen schließen solltest“, stellte Thranduil fest,  
indem er ein Gähnen unterdrückte. Mühsam rückte er auf der Matratze beiseite und bedeutete dem Menschen, sich neben ihn zu legen. 

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich kann auch in meinem eigenen Zimmer schlafen“, wehrte Bard die Einladung höflich ab

„Aber ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn du bei mir schläfst. Bei mir und unserem Sohn.“ Der Blick des Eben sprach von einem Sehnen alt wie die Menschheit, so dass Bard sich schließlich geschlagen gab. Schnell legte er seine Gewänder ab, dann drehte das Licht der Laterne soweit herunter, dass es nur noch ein mattes Leuchten war und schlüpfte unter die Decke. Thranduil legte sich auf die Seite, das Kind zwischen ihnen und sah Bard wortlos an und Bard blickte zurück. Dann, nach einem langen Moment des Schweigens stemmte er sich auf seine Unterarme und beugte sich über das schlafende Kind zu dem Elben und küsste ihn. Ohne dass sie es aussprechen mussten, wussten beide Männer, dass der Kuss kein einfacher Kuss war, es war ein Versprechen. Das Versprechen einen Weg für ein gemeinsames Leben zu finden. Für sich und für ihren Sohn. Und mit diesem Wissen in ihren Herzen schliefen sie schließlich ein.

 

Ende


End file.
